


GTA

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Collar, F/M, Gag, Kink, Oral, Punishment, ass, buttplug, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	

You're sat in our computer room with your headset on. You're nestled comfortably into your chair, attentively pressing buttons on the console, plotting out heists with your party. Glancing down, you notice the bulge that had grown in your crotch has died down having been left unattended. 

A head pokes round the door. I'm in my pyjamas, having finished my work for the evening. I sneak over to you and look from you to the screen, resting my head on your shoulder.  
"Hello, love." you say.  
"Hi..." I pull your top down at the back and plant a kiss on your shoulder blade.  
You keep playing, and I scooch round and sit on your knee, momentarily obscuring your view of the screen.  
"Can I help you?" You ask with a smirk as I wiggle into a comfy position.  
"Yah!" I exclaim, nuzzling my nose into your sideburns.  
"How?" You ask, turning off your microphone but keeping your eyes on the screen.  
"Dunno." I say, beaming, wriggling my butt and dotting kisses on your neck.  
"You're being a feck." You tell me, a hint of warning in your voice.  
I decide to sit nice for a little while, and you turn your mic back on to talk to the party. I soon get bored, and playful.

I lift your top up and bury my head underneath, giggling.  
"I'm doing a race!" You laugh, "Stop being a little shit!" You concentrate, trying to play whilst not letting me fall off your lap. I respond by blowing a raspberry onto your tummy.  
You let me play until your race is done, when you turn the mic off and swiftly stand me in front of you.  
"Last chance to be a good girl and calm down, or you're in trouble."  
You're desperate to cut the foreplay, feeling the strain against your boxers.  
I poke a teeny bit of my tongue out, and you stand up, towering over me. I shrink away.  
"Be a good girl?"  
"No!" I laugh, ducking behind you and sitting in your chair, but I don't stay long. You grab my hair and pull hard, immediately making me submit to you.   
"Right." You pull me off and force me back up, and re-take your place.  
"Trousers down, over me knee."  
I whimper as I obey, and lie across, feeling your hard dick. You spank my ass, watching the flesh jiggle on impact. I cry out the second time, you smack harder, telling me I'm a naughty girl - as if we both don't know it. 

You spank until my ass in satisfactorily red, and put me to the floor, taking your solid dick out, feeling it spring up as it's freed. You put me on all fours and shove three fingers in my wet cunt, which you wipe on your dick. Before you take my ass, you are hit with the desire to taste me, and re-position me to get the best angle to eat me out.  
You brush your tongue across my tight, smooth asshole, and further down to dip it between the glistening folds of my pussy. My spine arches as you master me, making me whimper with intense pleasure.  
"You were a very bad little girl, weren't you?" you ask calmly, a slight purr to your voice.  
"No!" I cry, knowing I'm already going to be punished.  
You spank my arse again, making me cry out.  
"You wait there," you say, standing up, "Don't fucking move."  
I stay frozen as you nip to the bedroom and come back with three things - my leash and collar, a gag, and a butt plug. I try to look as innocent as possible, but you've grown to impatient and swiftly kneel behind me. You spit on my asshole and press the tip of your dick against it, then ease your way in as I groan. I'm impossibly tight, and my unprepared hole being stretched makes me want to scream. Once you're buried right to the hilt, you gag me and clip my collar on, wrapping the leash around your wrist so you're choking me. You spit again onto my scarlet ass cheeks and thrust in, feeling your foreskin pulled tight inside me. You fuck me hard, pounding my sorry ass until I'm weak - my head flops down, making my leash tight which keeps me horny. You reach round and feel my amazingly wet pussy, and rub my clit hard. It's almost immediately too much for me, and little sprays start to burst out of me as I feel proper thoughts leave my mind, only numb intensity remains. You stop your rhythm and leave your dick half out.   
"No! Please fuck me, please!" I splutter, though you can barely make out what I'm saying.   
"You do the work, dirty little whore." You say, and I back up against your dick, clumsily using it as i try to continue your rhythm.  
"Good girl!" You say, grabbing my hips and fucking me unbelievably fast, emitting shrill moans from me through the gag, "Fuck - good girl!" Your eyes roll back as you feel yourself about to orgasm, speeding up even more until my frail body is shaking until your tight grip, and you fill my asshole with cum, feeling it slosh out and mark every inch of me as yours, yours to be rough with and punish and leave your cum in.

You grab the buttplug and pull out fast, plugging my hole before any of your load can leak out. I'm exhausted, and let myself slip to lie down. I don't even have the energy to complain about the plug. You take the gag out and kiss me hard, putting your dick away. You pull gently on my leash as you sit back in your chair. I sag by your feet, looking doe-eyed up at you as I rest my chin on your knee. You keep me on a short leash as you put your headset on and turn on the mic.  
"Sorry guys," you say, looking down at me with a wicked smile, "I had to sort something out."  
You stroke my cheek and wonder how long you'll stay online before you walk me to the bedroom and use me again.


End file.
